As shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, a compact gas range of the prior art is composed of a support frame A, a fastening piece B, a protective frame C, a combustion seat D, a circular cover E, an absorbing cotton F, a gas container seat G, and a fastening ring H. The absorbing cotton F is made of polyvinyl alcohol and is used to absorb the gas contained in the gas container G1. The gas absorbed by the absorbing cotton F is transformed into the liquid form. When the ignition switch D1 of the combustion seat D is turned on, the liquid form is transformed into the gas form for combustion. Such a transformation of the liquid form into the gas form is often incomplete such that an incomplete combustion takes place. The incomplete combustion of gas form is often incomplete such that an incomplete combustion takes place. The incomplete combustion of gas is harmful to one's health, especially if the incomplete combustion of gas takes place in a closed compartment. In addition, the prior art compact gas range is vulnerable to gas leak at the time when the gas container G1 is replenished with gas. As shown in FIG. 1C, the gas inlet G11 is defective in design in that it often fails to remain perpendicular to the tube G12, as indicated by the imaginary lines in FIG. 1C. As a result, the compact gas range of the prior art is not only a health hazard but also a fire hazard.